Ghost Of A Rose
by suoz.x
Summary: A Mikoto x Oc one-shot inspired by a song. Written in 3 days, which means I really worked hard on it. Sorry for any of the grammatical errors, English isn't my first language. I don't own K, I just own my Oc and storyline.


"Hey, Mikoto"

Her voice rang in his head. His closed eyes snapped open as he quickly turned to his side, where the voice came from, only to be met by the empty bed and the pure silence in the room.

He clinched his red locks and shut his eyes tightly. Even though 6 years has already passed, he still remember every single word she said to him.

He sighed and opened his eyes tiredly as he stood and went to the door, his left hand holding the doorknob.

"Promise me"

Her sad smile flashed in his head, as he turned the knob and exited the room, heading downstairs.

The bar was noisy as always, but he ignored everything and sat on the only couch there.

The second he sat, a doll like little girl walked quickly, but quietly to him. She sat between his legs and kept on staring at the boys with her big red eyes.

He stared at her for a bit and when he was about to shift his gaze on another thing to distract him from remembering. The girl turned her head and locked eyes with Mikoto, then whispered "You dreamt of her today"

He was going to ignore her statement, but the look on her face forced him to agree "Yeah.."

There was no point in lying to her, she can tell if he was lying, it was one of her abilities to do so.

She turned back to stare at the boys while mumbling "I think I would like her if I met her" With that, she slowly stood and went to sit on a seat nearer to the boys.

"When you see.."

Mikoto leaned in the couch even more as he gazed to the ceiling. He wants to remember how her eyes looked, but the more he try, the more he feel like he's forgetting her face.

'I used to love her eyes'

"King!" The call of his name brought him back to reality "Here! Drink this, it'll help!" The peacemaker of his clan handed him a cup of coffee, guessing that his king had a dream about a certain black haired girl.

Mikoto nodded to Tatara as a gesture of thanks while taking the coffee from him.

"So are you going to visit her?" Tatara asked him, taking a sip from his own coffee after it. When he saw that his king was lost in his thoughts again, he said "You should stop blaming yourself for it, king. It wasn't your fault, it was going to happen sooner or later and you know that! Just go"

When nothing came out of his king's mouth, he pat his shoulder and left him sitting on his own.

"..A white rose.."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he tried to not think of her, but he still can't. Her words haunts him and he regrets leaving her alone on that day even more. The what ifs was killing him, what if I stayed with her? Would things still be like this?

He stood and headed to the bar, taking his black leather jacket from one of the stools. He needed to clear his mind and he hoped that the fresh air would help him do so.

"..You'll think of me"

He stepped outside the warm bar, to the cold streets. His aura warming him as he walked through the streets as he took a cigarette from the packet and putting it loosely in his mouth.

He snapped his finger to light the cigarette with his aura when he didn't find his lighter. He took a deep breath and exhaled in the air.

He didn't pay any attention to the place he was going to, till he found himself stooping in front of an empty park. Since it was winter, the parents never sent their children to play in the park.

"I love you so.."

He sat on one of the benches, putting his hands in the jacket's pockets. He whispered

"Why can't I just forget all about you, Saya?"

"..Never let go"

He sighed for what seemed like the billionth time to him as he felt his phone buzzing. Taking it out of his pocket while taking the cigarette from his mouth and burning it to ashes. He stared at the caller ID, that person never called him after they both became kings. And with hesitation, he clicked the green button and brought the phone to his ears.

"And to what might I hold the honor of you calling me, blue king?"

"Do I need to have a reason to call one of my old friends, Suoh?"

The answer came quickly, with the sternness showing in the blue king's voice.

When the Munakata Reishi didn't hear a reply from his rival, he said

"You know what today is, right?"

Once again he was met by silence, he sighed and said tiredly

"We need to meet up, today, actually now if it possible!"

Mikoto noticed the little plea in his rival's voice

"Fine"

"You won't ask me why?"

With that question, Mikoto shut the phone on his friend's face, not wanting to answer the question. He sent a message telling the blue king to send him the location of the place he wants them to meet at.

"I will be.."

He stood from the benches the moment the message arrived, as his lips turned into a little smirk as he read the last word in the message 'lazy ass'. Which means, he succeeded in pissing the crap out of the other man by shutting the phone on his face to the point that he would actually call him that.

"Let's see what he want.."

He has a feeling that whatever what was the thing his friend wanted to meet him for was a bad thing. Anyway, he headed to the place sent to him. Falling in his thoughts again, he was thinking about himself and the blue king. They used to be good friends, but now, he's the red king and his friend is the blue king.

He reached the meet up place, it was the blue clan's dormitory. He didn't need to search for Munakata's apartment since it was on the top floor.

He got inside the building, heading for the elevator. He pressed the 3rd button and leaned to his side.

'Ding'

The sound the elevator made, announced to Mikoto that he arrived to his destination. He stepped outside of it and turned to his right, walking to the end of the hallway, for the only room there.

The black haired girl's last words rang in his head when he saw the vase full of roses on a table in the middle of the hallway, next one of the doors.

"..Your ghost of a rose"

His hands curled into fist when he reached his aim, he was about to knock, but his friend's voice came.

"The door is open. Get in and close it behind you"

He did what Munakata told him, he got in and closed the door behind him. He found his friend sitting on one of the sofas in what is seemed like the living room. All the lights were closed, Mikoto sat on the sofa next to Munakata and said.

"What do you want, Munakata?"

The said man didn't say anything, he just clicked a button on the remote and TV was on.

"I found something yesterday.. In Saya's room... It was a CD in her diary book"

"What was in it?"

Munakata stared at his friend, then said

"I couldn't watch it alone and I have a feeling that she would've wanted us to watch it together"

Mikoto didn't say anything and continued to stare at the TV, he was exited to know what's in the CD, yeah! But he has a super bad feeling about the CD, he feels that he won't like what is inside it.

Munakata took Mikoto's silence as open the CD already thing. He turned it on and they both silently waited for play.

Suddenly, a black haired girl with a pale white skin appeared on the TV. She was smiling slightly and her violet eyes were as if she was looking at them. She started talking

"If you guys are watching this, it means that I'm dead. Either in the surgery or before I it. Let me guess, you're watching this after few years form my death, right? You respect my privacy way too much"

She giggled. Oh how they missed her giggles.

"I hope that the whole kings thing didn't ruin your friendship, my dearest twin and my boyfriend. Knowing you both, I think it did. Mikoto give my brother a rest would you! Hh and Rei don't get involved with him, let him be! Yeah! How's Izumo? I bet he's still a womanizer! And Tatara is the peacemaker, right?!"

The two men looked at each other and laughed. To them, it felt like she knew what was happening right now, how the whole kings thing ruined everything between them, how barbaric the red king would get and how it would tire the blue king. And about their other two friends too.

"And about my death, I think I died before the surgery.."

She smiled sadly, then continued

"There was people who wanted to kill me, maybe because I was a strain, I don't know, they just did! My power to see the future stopped a lot of things, you know. Maybe that was one of the reasons too"

She stopped, taking a heavy breath as she closed her eyes tight. Reopening her eyes she stared at them

"I saw it yesterday, that I was going to get killed, that's why I wanted to record this. Mikoto.. I know that you blame yourself, please don't. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Even if I wasn't killed, I would've died in the surgery. Me coming outside of that room alive was a 5% thing.."

Her words made them both feel even more worse than what they felt.

"I don't know what should I say, but Mikoto, please don't blame yourself"

There was that slight quiver in her voice, she was about to cry

"I love you both so much and I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner. I'm tired of it, I'm just tired of being sick all the time, of needing everyone's help all the time! I was half dead since the beginning"

She tried to stop her sobbing and smiled brightly

"I'm so thankful for being loved by you, Mikoto. You truly were my happiness, the reason I smiled everyday. I'm thankful for you being my twin brother, Reishi. I love guys so much and take care of each other. Tell Izumo and Tatara that I love them both too. Bye Bye!"

With a click the screen turned black and Mikoto slowly got up, not uttering a single word. He went to Munakata and gave his left shoulder a light squeeze before leaving him alone in his apartment. They both needed to be alone right now. He left the dormitory, walking aimlessly to god knows where.

The memories of 6 years coming to him.

Flashback

A red haired teenager was sitting on the hospital bed next to a black haired girl. They were talking about everything that came to their minds, till the girl started staring at the boy, then turned to the vase next to her and took a white rose from it.

She neared the rose to her nose and took a deep breath smelling it. She looked at the boy then said his name to catch his attention.

"Hey Mikoto!"

He looked at her and smiled

"What, Saya?"

She smiled genuinely and started singing

"Promise me. 

When you see, a white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so, never let go.

I will be your ghost of a rose"

He smiled at her, her voice was so angelic and he loved it.

"You really love this song don't you?"

She giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, my queen. I'll go buy food, do you want some? Oh my bad, you can't eat anything except the hospital's food "

She whined at him

"Meanie~! Do you really have to go?"

"I swear I'm super hungry!"

"Don't be late!"

"See ya!"

He planted a kiss on her lips and left her there.

After 15 minutes, he came back and found the doctors rushing to her room. He dropped the food and rushed with to find her covered in blood.

She was killed.

Back to present

He found himself standing in front of the cemetery. The last time he came to this place was when they buried her. He walked in, he remembers where was her grave so he went there. He stopped in front of it and ran his fingers on her name that was engraved on the cold stone.

"I was scared to come here, blaming myself for everything that happened. Maybe if I didn't leave her, if I just stayed for a bit, maybe no one would've tried to kill you. But then, you made it clear that you wanted it to happen. You're really selfish and I like that about you, my queen. You didn't think about us, and then who am I to say that. I wanted you to live, even if you were suffering. And I love you too, you idiot"

He looked up to the sky, where his crumbled sword flew unseen by anyone, but him.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Saya"


End file.
